A fluid producing well may extend into one or more subterranean formations that contain unconsolidated particulates, often referred to as “sand,” which may migrate out of the formations with the produced oil, gas, water, or other fluid. If appropriate measures are not undertaken, the sand may abrade the well and surface equipment, such as tubing, pumps and valves. Moreover, the sand may partially or fully clog the well, inhibit fluid production, and so forth.
For purposes of controlling the sand production in a given zone, or stage, of a production well, a tubing string that communicates produced fluid from the well may contain a screen that is positioned in the stage. The screen may contain filtering media through which the produced fluid flows into the tubing string and which therefore inhibits sand from entering the inside of the tubing string. As another measure to control sand production, in the completion of the well, a gravel packing operation may be performed for purposes of depositing a gravel pack (proppant, for example) around the periphery of the screen. The gravel pack also serves to filter sand to prevent sand from entering the tubing string; and the gravel pack also serves to stabilize the wellbore. The gravel packing operation may be combined with a hydraulic fracturing operation in hydraulic pressure is used to fracture the surrounding formation and a fracture pack (proppant, for example) is deposited inside the fractures for purposes of holding the fractures open when the hydraulic pressure is released.